


Ghost Of You

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [1]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Curses, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Other, ghost whisperer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Inspired by Ghost Whisperer, and the story ‘What’s gonna be left of the world if you’re not in it?’ And ‘make my heart beat again’





	Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! My internet is ass so my laptop isn’t working. Sorry 🥺

When 21 year old Kara Danvers & 22 year old Lena Luthor get into an accident on March 7th 2012, they soon wake up and realize that they have the ability to communicate with ghosts who need help finding peace of mind. There’s a small problem though, one of them isn’t alive either, one of them died prior to the accident on the freeway. Unaware of that truth, they both join a secret program known as the GWA, The Ghost Whisperer Association, where young people who share the gift go to learn to harness this new found ability. A school that was founded by an original ghost whisperer herself known as Melinda Gordon.

Kara Danvers has always felt a piece of her was missing. Her sister, has moved away. Her parents are settled in midvale. Her life with her best friend is perfect, but she still feels like there’s something missing. Her sister never visits, never returns her calls. 

Lena Luthor has lived her whole life in the shadow of her brother. Moving out and meeting her best friend Kara Danvers, was the best thing to ever happen.

but where there’s secrets ,within those secrets lies the cold given truth. 

The truth that will haunt both of them, forever. 

There’s more to the story. ‘somebody sinister is working at GWA. ‘Somebody who caused the death of one of the two, and another who erased the death from the other’s memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below! 🤝


End file.
